yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Swan
" once per turn. | fr_lore = 2 monstres Bête-Guerrier Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement : vous pouvez infliger 200 points de dommages à votre adversaire pour chaque Magie/Piège "Formation Feu" que vous contrôlez. Durant la Battle Phase (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez envoyer 1 Magie/Piège "Formation Feu" face recto que vous contrôlez au Cimetière, puis ciblez 1 carte contrôlée par votre adversaire ; détruisez-la. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Confrérie du Poing de Feu - Cygne" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 2 Ungeheuer-Krieger-Monster Falls diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst deinem Gegner für jede/n „Feuerformation“-Zauber/Falle, den oder die du kontrollierst, 200 Schaden zufügen. Während der Battle Phase (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst 1 offene/n „Feuerformation“-Zauber/Falle, den oder die du kontrollierst, auf den Friedhof legen und dann 1 Karte wählen, die dein Gegner kontrolliert; zerstöre sie. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Bruderschaft der Feuerfaust - Schwan“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 2 mostri Guerriero-Bestia Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente: puoi infliggere 200 danni al tuo avversario per ogni Magia/Trappola "Formazione di Fuoco" che controlli. Durante la Battle Phase (Effetto Rapido): puoi mandare al Cimitero 1 Magia/Trappola "Formazione di Fuoco" scoperta che controlli, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta controllata dal tuo avversario; distruggila. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Fratellanza del Pugno di Fuoco - Cigno" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 2 monstros Besta-Guerreira Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: você pode causar 200 de dano ao seu oponente para cada Magia/Armadilha "Formação de Fogo" que você controla. Durante a Fase de Batalha (Efeito Rápido): você pode enviar 1 Magia/Armadilha "Formação de Fogo" com a face para cima que você controla para o Cemitério e, depois, escolha 1 card que seu oponente controla; destrua-o. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Irmandade do Punho de Fogo - Cisne" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 2 monstruos Guerrero-Bestia Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: puedes infligir 200 puntos de daño a tu adversario por cada Mágica/Trampa "Formación de Fuego" que controles. Durante la Battle Phase (Efecto Rápido): puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 Mágica/Trampa "Formación de Fuego" boca arriba que controles, y después selecciona 1 carta que controle tu adversario; destrúyela. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Hermandad del Puño de Fuego - Cisne" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Beast-Warrior | archseries = Fire Fist | supports_archetypes = Fire Formation | action = * Activates upon Special Summon * Sends from field to Graveyard for cost | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires Type specific Fusion Materials | life_points = Damages your opponent | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 14731 }}